Harry Potter and The American Teenager
by JPotter101
Summary: Abby goes to a school called BlackCat School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One day her young headmistress makes an announcement to change Abby’s life; she’s going to Hogwarts on an exchange program!
1. The Escape

Hey! I'm really excited about having my story on fanfiction. Please make this great and R&R! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
**Title-** Harry Potter and the American Teenager

**Summary-** Abby goes to a school called BlackCat School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One day her young headmistress makes an announcement to change Abby's life; she's going to Hogwarts on an exchange program!

**Disclaimer-** all of the wonderful works are owned by J.K. Rowling, one of the greatest minds ever to have graced the planet. Thank you, J.K. Rowling! As for the other characters that aren't in the book, they are mine!  
  
**Author-** Jpotter101

--------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the American Teenager 

Chapter one- the news and away we go.

I listened to my young but plain headmistress, Mrs. Lafarge go on about the beginning of the year feast. It was the same every year, nothing ever changed. Then I caught something that stunned me.

"This year students we will be having some exchange students from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now it will be only for the 6th year students and Mr. Dumbledore and I planned this over the summer, so I have already picked out who will be going and the rest of you will stay." Mrs. Lafarge said in a proud voice. "If I call your name step outside the cafeteria and sit down in the chair that says your name. It will be Chelsea Allen, Kelsey Andriot, David Baxter, Alicia Breitfeilder, Will Brooks, Blake Coleman, Trudy Estes, Paige Gillum, Jack Hogue, Clayton Payne, Jonathan Reid, McKenzie Short, Brad Smith, Hayley Smith, Abby Thompson, and Dylan Zoffuto."

"Now please step through the cafeteria doors and I will give you your instructions."

Oh my lord, I had been picked, me Abby Meredith Thompson had been picked!!

My best friend had also been picked Chelsea Jessica Allen. She and I have been best friends ever since the first time we arrived to BlackCat. I had long brunette hair, with blue eyes, everyone always said her blue eyes were amazing and that anybody could just swim in her eyes forever. Her friend on the other hand was much prettier and knew how to flirt more. She had blonde hair, and brown eyes. She also could have any guy she wanted in the whole school but she picked Clayton Payne. Now don't get me wrong Claytons a nice guy, not to mention really hot, but he was boring. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders, blue eyes; everyone said they weren't like mine though.

As Chelsea and I walked outside we stood as far away as possible from Alicia Breitfeilder and McKenzie Short, they were evil and jealous of Chelsea but since I was her best friend they were jealous of me too. There is no way to please them.

Mrs. Lafarge came out after Dylan Zoffuto and I. "Now that your all out here we can begin. You all know how today is the first of August, well Hogwarts doesn't start until September 1st. So, you have a month to go home tell your parents get packed, and come back to school on the 15th. We will be taking a plain over to London and getting the school supplies for school together in a shopping center called Diagon Alley. You may go home right now. Write to your parents and tell them to pick you up at the train station. You are dismissed."

"Chelsea!! Can you believe it? We got chose to go over to London for a couple of days!"

"I know and think about all those hot English boys. To bad Claytons coming, I could sure use a break."

"Why not dump him?"

"I love him, I can't do that! Besides if I do meet a hotter guy than I will but don't you dare tell him that."

"Of course I wont, but you better be quiet because here Clayton comes."

"Hey Chels." Said a very dull Clayton."

"Hey carebear." That was Claytons nickname and he made her promise to only do it around Clayton and I if she was going to say it.

"Hey Abby. Are you all excited?"

"Absolutely. The education is going to be great. Listen, I'm going to go right my mom that I'm coming home and that I'm going somewhere as an exchange student. I'll see you later."

_Dear mom_ (A/N: see my parents are separated so I live with my mom.)

_Today at school we got exhilarating news, some 6th year students with be going to London for an exchange trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I got accepted to go so I will be coming home today to pack. There school starts in a month but we will leave on the 15th. See you tonight. _

_Love,_

_Abby Meredith Thompson!_

On the return trip home I sat with Chelsea, Clayton, Hayley Smith, and Brad Smith. Hayley and Brad are fraternal twins. All we could talk about was Hogwarts. This was going to be one exciting year.

"Guess what I heard?" came the overjoyed Hayley.

"What!" came three unknowing voices.

"I already know. Ha-"but before Brad could finish Hayley covered her hand over Brad's mouth and cast a silencing charm.

"Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts."

"Are you serious? I heard Harry Potter is a skimpy little boy with glasses, my resources said he was cute but not hot." Chelsea thinks she knows everything.

"Well your resources are wrong. I saw him in the Daily Prophet the other day and he has muscles. The paper said he plays Quidditch and that all the drills toned his muscles. I bet that's where they come from." Came my defensive side.

"Well, whatever anyways its time to go. The train just stopped." Came Clayton's know-it-all face.

As I looked out the window I saw my short mother wearing turquoise robes, with silver flowers. She makes robes as a hobby; her real job is an auror. I want to be an auror some day. She could help me with training. I fear for her every day that nothing bad happens. She's all I have.

"Honey Bunny, you're here! I hope it wasn't a long ride. Are you sure you want to leave? I mean I'm going to miss you and you can change your mind if you want." My mother added hopefully.

"Mom, I know you'll miss me, but I do want to go."

"Well then here is a picture of you and me on the sandy beach of Hollywood, California."

The picture was taken over the summer. We went to Hollywood for a vacation. We hadn't taken one in three years. I was wearing a red bikini. It was rather revealing but fit me in all my curves. I'm not exactly flat chested, but I'm not Godzilla either. Chelsea was always jealous since she had a little cup. The bikini was showing off my thin body and trim legs although I'm not tall at all. My mom was wearing a fuchsia one piece that showed off her tall skinny legs. She and I were both blessed with skinny legs.

The ride home was boring. The only talk that went on was small talk. I guess my mom was sad that I was leaving. We'd never really been apart except for boarding school. But now I would be on a totally different continent.

As soon as I got home I ran up the spiral staircases to my room. My bedroom had a queen-sized bed that was the color of sky blue. My walls were lime green; I also had a wooden desk set up for over the summer school work, next to that was my closet, by that was my book shelves with every book I've ever owned, and right beside that was my dresser. It was white whicker. It looked babyish but I was planning to redo my room in the near future.

I walked back downstairs to the garage and seized my trunk. I raced back upstairs eager to leave and get a superior education. I turned right as I got upstairs and went to the last room on the right. Right across my bedroom was my bath. The whole upstairs was mine since my mom took the downstairs. I didn't have nearly enough stuff to fill the two other rooms so they were left empty.

I went to my dresser and pulled out undergarments, and socks. I then went to my closet and packed a lot of my robes, mainly the robes that fit me best. Then I went to my desk and got out the galleons I could. I would need to go to the Gringotts in the states to get more money for the trip. I'll probably get my mom to take me tomorrow. Anyway I grabbed all the essentials too like my black and white owl, ambrosia; my cauldron, wand, quills, and parchment.

I slipped into my solid bright yellow nightgown, and fell asleep almost immediately.

_I was standing in a dark room scared out my wits; I must get out of there or something bad would happen. I was hiding under a desk that had a chair in front. I rolled it up so I was invisible. The door opened I held my breath. "Its me." It was Chelsea, but not five seconds after she had gone in had the door opened again to reveal someone with a black mask on_. _Chelsea then threw a fire spell. It hit the mask of the unknown man, and burnt it straight off to reveal some of what looked to be a face of a man. The figure had long blonde hair tied back into a harsh looking low ponytail. He saw Chelsea and threw the killing curse at her. Before she could get out the way, it hit her, square in the chest._

"_NOOOO!" I yelled. Too late he saw me. Then someone behind him came in with messy black hair and glasses. The mystery figure shouted, "Stupefy." Then the mysterious body turned into a phoenix and flew to me and we whisked out the window with my friends body next to me. Next-._

"AHH!" I woke up perspiring all over my head, neck, and back. That was the realest dream I had ever had. The lights came on. She had to squint her eyes to see who it was.

"Honey! Are you ok? I heard you yelling in your sleep and then you yelled again. What was the dream?"

My mom and I had always had a close relationship since she only had me. So I opened up my feelings toward her. She loved me so much, I couldn't tell her to leave me alone.

"Oh mom, I had the worst dream. I was standing in a dark room, but something was wrong I was in danger. The next thing I know is Chelsea is entering the room scared as if she knew I was in there and she was in trouble. I was just about to come out when another figure came in and killed her and I yelled. They spotted me, then a figure, a boy I think, came in and saved me and he turned into a phoenix and we left. I woke up. But mom it was so real." I spoke getting ready to cry.

"Oh honey I'm sorry you had that awful dream, but it was just a nightmare. It couldn't have been real even if it felt that way."

"But mom it was, I think I just saw the future. It was so real I know what I saw. This boy seemed powerful, he had an aurora that was gold with power and courage."

"Sweetheart I think its time to go back to bed. In the morning I'll spend the whole day to make it up to you but I just cant now. I'm so tired."

"Ok mom." I knew exactly what we would do and with that I lay down but didn't go back to sleep. I stayed up the whole rest of the night.

In the morning my alarm clock went off at 9:00. I wanted to start the day early. I took a shower in my bathroom, and then I pulled over to my closet and got out my black robes. Today I was going plain. After that I blow-dried my hair and brushed it down, I also put on my make-up. I wasn't going that plain.

I went downstairs and got out some eggs, and bread. I was going to make scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast this morning. As soon as I put the eggs on the stove my mom came in and put the toast on a pan in the oven.

"What did you want to do today?"

"I want to go to Gringotts and get some galleons for the trip. I also want to get a new hairstyle. I think mine is too original."

"Ok, today is your day."

We set off for the fireplace we would be flooing to Gringotts.

I went first. "Gringotts in Dallas, Texas." It was like being sucked down a giant drain. I was spinning really fast- their was roaring in my ears, it was raucous- I tried to keep my eyes open but the whirl of green flames made me feel sick-something hard knocked my elbow and I tucked it in tightly, still spinning and spinning- now it felt as though cold hands were slapping my face- squinting I saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond- I closed my eyes wishing it would stop and suddenly is did, I was on the ground in a tall room that was all white and had little goblins behind elevated stools behind long counters.  
  
Next I could feel my mom fell beside me, and then all of a sudden she started giggling. It was her way of saying she was in a good mood. If she doesn't giggle you know she's in a bad mood. She looked over at me and we stood up. I looked towards the goblins next; some were giving us a horrendous look.  
  
Then mom and I went to the nearest goblin that was open and gave him our key. He took us to our vault and we went inside and grabbed some galleons. As soon as we got out of there we went over to Salons in the Park (A place to get a haircut).  
  
I headed over to the usual spot where I usually got my haircut but as soon as I got to the cubicle where Kinddy, my usual haircutter was, my mom stopped me.  
  
"Where are you going? I got you into November. The hairstylist that barely anybody can get a hold of. She had an opening today."   
  
"Oh thank you so much mom! I've been wanting to try her out for a while."  
  
I ran into the room next door and saw November with her European cut that was layered short and lots of bangs. She was one of my role models.   
  
"Hi sweetie, you must be Abby Thompson. What did you want to do with your hair?"  
  
"I want to cut my hair off a little bit like three inches, and layer it like yours, and add some texture by adding side bangs to my left side, and that's about it."  
  
"Ok easy enough. Your going to look like a whole new person when I get finished with you."  
  
An hour later  
  
"Well I'm finished, take a look at the new you."  
  
"I love it!" I exclaimed.  
  
When I looked into the mirror I saw a little below the shoulder cut that was tapered from my nose down, and some side bangs on my left side that ended at my eyes. I looked better than Chelsea even and she was the flirt of the school.  
  
As my mom paid and we flooed back home I felt like a whole new person. In a couple of days I would be off for a new adventure at Hogwarts.  
  
PLEASE R&R! This is my favorite fic.  
  
Love-  
  
Jpotter101


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer- **J.K. Rowling, one of the greatest minds ever to have graced the planet, owns all of the wonderful works. Thank you, J.K. Rowling! As for the other characters that aren't in the book, they are mine!

**I'm going to do Review Replies at the bottom.**

**I'm putting this chapter in third person omniscient.**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 2- Diagon Alley

Abby couldn't wait for Hogwarts. Today was the day she finally would leave. Chelsea had already owled her saying she would be a few minutes late. It was because she was having a bad hair day but she told Abby not to tell Mrs. Lafarge that.

Abby brought her trunk out with all of her new clothes in it. With all of her BlackCat books out of the trunk it was so much lighter. Abby's mom stood on the porch waiting for Abby to come. She kept calling her. "ABBY GET DOWN HERE WE HAVE TO BE UP AT THE SCHOOL AT 8:00 AND IT'S 7:36 RIGHT NOW!" "I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC0ND, I'M JUST FINISHING MY HAIR."

As Abby came downstairs her mother looked at her and said, "Finally."

When Abby and her mom took the train back to BlackCat she saw all of her classmates waiting outside the doors of the cafeteria. Breakfast was still going and would end at 8:15 until then they all had to wait outside.

When Mrs. Lafarge came around from what looked like the backdoors of the cafeteria she summoned all of us to come through the back so we wouldn't start a commotion by seeing all of our friends and making them late for class.

At the same time we were leaving Chelsea looking flushed from running screamed my name. "ABBY I'M HERE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Mrs. Lafarge gave her a dirty look. Abby looked at her and mouthed, "Come one. We're supposed to go through the back." Chelsea mouthed back, "O.k." Abby and Chelsea always knew what the other person thought or mouthed they had been together for so long.

It was now 8:20 so the big group went inside to talk about the plans.

"Now we will be flooing to the Leaky Cauldron then we will get our school lists and buy all of our supplies. We will be staying in Diagon Allies inn for the remainder of the summer. Then we will meet down in the bar and the next instructions will be given. Choose somebody to be your buddy for the rest of the trip. Then when I call your name tell me whom you will be sitting by. This person will be your buddy for the remainder of our stay until Hogwarts."

"Chelsea Allen? Abby Thompson."

"Kelsey Andriot? Paige Gillum."

"David Baxter? Jack Hogue."

"Alicia Breitfeilder? McKenzie Short."

"Will Brooks? Brad Smith."

"Blake Colman? Dylan Zoffuto."

"Trudy Estes? Hayley Smith."

"Clayton Payne? Jonathan Reid."

I have these written down. So you better stay with your buddy. Come on we will floo to the Leaky Cauldron in 5 minutes. They are expecting us then."

"Hey Abby! Are you as excited as I am?"

"No way." Abby said.

As five minutes passed Mrs. Lafarge took everyone according to partners. Abby and Chelsea were the first to go. Again like Abby had felt flooing to Gringotts there was the spinning, and then it stopped. As soon as Abby looked up she saw Chelsea sitting on a chair in the bar area. Next to her was an old guy who was bald and looked like a toothless walnut. He looked up at Abby and smiled.

"Hi my name is Tom. I'm the innkeeper here."

"Hello. I'm Abby, nice to meet you." Abby said politely.

As the rest of Abby's classmates came Tom introduced himself each time with a different sentence. As Mrs. Lafarge came last Tom knew to begin the next instructions with the headmistresses help.

"As you all know my name is Tom. I have a few rules since there are so many of you. Number one, stay with someone at all times. Number two, no running around after 8:00 that is your curfew. Number three, the last and most important rule, have fun, it's your vacation."

"All right kids time to get up to your rooms. Here are your keys you will be in the same room as your buddy."

Abby and Chelsea ended up with room 12. It had a very pretty view of the muggle London. As Chelsea and Abby settled in and changed into their pajamas, each one was overcome by sleep within a couple minutes of hitting the pillows.

(((((((NEXT DAY))))))))

As 7:00 approached each and every room got a phone call to be dressed and ready for breakfast at 8:15.

Abby gradually got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for school shopping. She took a shower first. Soon after she ran into the closet and pulled out baby blue robes and put her make-up on. She was dressed and ready at 8:00 so she went ahead and left to have breakfast.

At 8:17 every person was dressed and downstairs for breakfast. As Tom and a few helpers passed around toast and bacon everybody grabbed whatever they felt would please them. By 9:45 everyone was full and ready to start the day.

Before anyone left their seats, Mrs. Lafarge handed out envelopes to each person, Abby Thompson's read:

Dear Mrs. Thompson,

We are pleased to hear that you are in our exchange program. You will need the following:

Robes

Three sets of plain black work robes

One dress robe for later use

One winter cloak

Books

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_

By: Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

By: Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Charms 

By: Adalbert Waffling

An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration 

By: Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi 

By: Phyllida Spore

Advanced Magical Drafts and Potions 

By: Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and where to find them 

By: Newt Salamander

Advanced Dark Against The Dark Arts 

By: Quentin Trimble

Astronomical Ways 

By: Calera Wellston

Other Equipment: (you need if you don't already have it)

Wand

1 cauldron (pewter, size 2)

1 telescope

You may also bring a CAT or OWL or a TOAD.

Deputy Head Mistress,

Minerva McGonagall.

Abby was so excited that she pulled Chelsea out of her seat and asked Tom how to get to Diagon Alley. He went to the back of the Leaky Cauldron and tapped on some bricks. Then magically the bricks moved aside to show a street full of people. Abby saw so many stores. Finally Chelsea and her decided on a store. They would go into Madame Malkins robes for all occasions.

When they walked inside someone immediately greeted them, Abby guessed it was Madame Malkin. "Hello dears, what can I help you with today?"

Chelsea showed Madame Malkin her letter. She read it out loud to herself and asked Abby if she was going to Hogwarts as well.

"Yes."

"Well what color dress robes do you want? I think red would look good on you." She indicated towards Chelsea.

"Um...yeah sure. Whatever looks good." Chelsea always acted this way.

Then without any warning, Madame Malkin turned abruptly to Abby and acted as though this was the first time she had seen Abby's blue eyes.

"I know for a fact baby blue would make you look astonishing." She said not taking her eyes away from Abby.

Abby just gawked. She knew that was her color but something about the way this lady, this old lady that didn't even know her, but somehow she felt as if Madame Malkin had seen right through her.

"Er...thanks. Should we get measured now?"

It seemed to take Madame Malkin a while before she took in what Abby had just said. Then swiftly she moved towards the counter taking her eyes off of Abby's to get the tape measurer.

About an hour later Chelsea, and Abby left the robe shop with all new robes and cloaks for the school year. The next shop down was Flourish and Blotts for all of the books. As soon as Chelsea and Abby walked in they saw flashes in their eyes. They could barely see over the reporter's heads but knew it had to be somebody famous. Who else would get this much attention? Who cared there was no reason to bother and find out. Abby and Chelsea carried on with picking out her books._ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) _By: Miranda Goshawk.

"Its definitely a famous person." Supposed Chelsea.

"Did you see who?" Abby inquired.

"No, but I guess we'll find out in the papers...if we ever find out how to get a paper over here." Abby left at the thought of that. Chelsea had never read a paper in her life. She didn't expect to see her reading one now. Abby then went on to the next book._ A History of Magic _By: Bathilda Bagshot.

"Chels I found it. The History of Magic book is right here."

"Oh good, now we need Magical Charms by: Adalbert Waffling. I think I see the charms sections way over there." 

As Abby and Chelsea crossed over to the opposite end of the bookstore someone walked right in front of Abby full force. Abby being a petite adolescent fell to the floor. The figure saw sitting down there and said sorry, and left before Abby could find out anything about him although he did have jet black hair that was very messy. Followed behind him was a guy with blazing red hair, then a girl with thick brown curls. They both seem to look down on their way after the boy with messy unkempt hair. They both looked down and said a hurried sorry before leaving too.

"Abby are you ok? I can't believe somebody ran you over. This is only our first day here. Come on I'll help you up but then we need to keep moving."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just shocked. Come on lets go get the rest of our books."

As Abby lead Abby out of the store with books in their hands somebody grabbed both of them and took them into the next alley. As Chelsea started screaming for help a figure told her to be quiet it sounded like a girl. Then the outline stepped in the light and Abby and Chelsea saw it was the boy and his two friends that ran Abby over. Then Abby noticed something else it was the boy in her dream, the one with the messy black hair. This was getting to weird.

"Hi, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry I ran you over. All those reporters were driving us mad and we kind of got out of there in a hurry."

Chelsea spoke next. "It's ok, who are you anyway?"

They looked at each other then the boy with unkempt hair stepped forward and said, "I'm Harry Potter, these are my friends Ron, and Hermione." He saw pointing to the two people standing by him.

"What are your names?" asked the girl named Hermione in a very know-it-all tone.

"I'm Chelsea All and this is my friend Abby Thompson."

"We're here on an exchange trip to Hogwarts. We're from the states." Abby gave a delighted cry.

"Wait...did you saw your name was Harry Potter?" Abby looked amused. Harry didn't.

"Yeah, but lets get off that subject." Harry said annoyed.

"Then maybe you could show us Diagon Alley like you know it we still need all these things." Chelsea said signifying towards the school list.

"Alright." And with that Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed the two girls and they went to the next store, the apothecary to get Abby and Chelsea's new pets and their treats.

They came out with two new owls. Abby's was all black named, villanelle and Chelsea's brown, white, and silver owl named ceria with their owl treats. Next they went to get their cauldron, pewter size two, and the telescope. The two girls already had their wand they didn't have to go into what Hermione said was Ollivanders.

The day was ending and they needed to be back in the Leaky Cauldron. As Abby and Chelsea waved goodbye they saw about five other wizards come up and gave them something the next minute they were gone. As they walked into the Leaky Cauldron Tom waved to the girls and said Mrs. Lafarge had something very important to say. Abby and Chelsea walked over to the class.

"Tomorrow you will have to take what is called an OWL. This stands for ordinary Wizarding Level; it will determine your classes. Then we have the rest of the summer to find out your schedule before you leave. Get rested then we will test you in the morning.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nina Hikari- I am going to take your wonderful advise and write in third person omniscient. I'll also work on my grammar.

Sammy123- Thanks for the compliment, and also I'm so happy you pointed out my mistakes, tell me anymore big or even little ones I have. I only do write this to serve you and I want you to like it. I went back and fixed everything you showed me. Thanks.

**Author Note- Just read and Review I'll post in a couple of days.**

**Love,**

**JPotter101**


	3. Owls

**Disclaimer- **J.K. Rowling, one of the greatest minds ever to have graced the planet, owns all of the wonderful works. Thank you, J.K. Rowling! As for the other characters that aren't in the book, they are mine!

Does anyone want to be my beta? E-mail me at I need help.

This chapter is going to be shorter then the rest since it is just Owl's sorry.

Also I wont be updating very fast because school is starting up again so it will take me a longer time. Sorry. I'll get the next chapter out A.S.A.P.

Chapter 3- O.W.L.'s

As Abby awoke the next morning, she became very nervous. Last night she was so tired she went straight to bed but this morning she was restless. Abby couldn't handle any exams or tests. Every year when they had the end of the year she always started biting her fingernails that was ok but once she just burst out with tears because she was so stressful. Abby anticipated the hour she would take and find out her test scores.

When it was Abby's turn at 12:00 she was sure she would do fine. She after all had been up since 8:00 and had been studying non-stop since then. Even Chelsea had had breakfast. But now it was Abby's turn and she knew she could do it. The first exam would be Defense Against The Dark Arts. (A/N- DADA)

"Next Abby Thompson." Said the examiner.

"Hello." Abby whispered.

"Today you will..."

Abby was sore after the Defense Exam. She had used her arm more than she had before especially when she did the writing portion of the exam. She was supposed to go to Transfiguration, Astronomy, care of magical creatures, charms, divination, Herbology, history of magic, and last potions. The day went by rather fast. They would be finding out there scores tonight. Abby sat down in a chair without looking down anything was good right now.

As Chelsea came out of the examination room she looked reassured. She came right over to Abby as soon as she looked her way.

"Hey, I think I did pretty good. How about you?"

"Yeah, I think I did pretty good too. I messed up loads of times but nothing to bad. We didn't have anytime to study. How do they expect us to get perfect scores?"

When this was said Abby looked over to the next person that had just come out. It was McKenzie Short. She looked over menacingly at Abby then turned back to her partner in crime Alicia and laughed. What she was laughing at was unmistakably found out a second after Abby tried to stand up, but she couldn't. As she looked down to see what was holding her down she saw what looked to be muggle glue stuck onto her violet robe. She looked up and saw McKenzie staring at her again this time whispering into Alicia's ear. Abby knew it was she. Who else would have thought of this?

Hearing everybody laugh Mrs. Lafarge came out and looked to see where the commotion was landing too. She saw Abby trying her hardest to stand up and went over.

"What is the meaning of this? People are trying to take tests. Explain yourself." said a very fuming Mrs. Lafarge.

"All I did was sit down after my exam the next thing I know is that I'm trying to stand up and I can't. So I looked down and it appears to be muggle glue keeping me down. I think I know who did it. I think it was McKenzie Short she looked at me when she saw me sitting here and laughed. Give her Veritaserum I don't care I swear she was the person who did it." Abby said very hasty.

Mrs. Lafarge glared at Abby trying to figure out something then said, "Abby Thompson I run a school not a court. However if I did I would expect evidence not who you think did it. That's just assuming the worst of people. My saying is to assume is to make an ass of u and me. I will get you out but don't do this again." And with that Mrs. Lafarge said an incantation to acquire Abby out of her sticky situation. (A/N: a little humor. Haha...right on with the story.)

Abby glided over to McKenzie after she had cleaned herself up.

"I know it was you who did this. How dare you, you should be ashamed. I don't get mad I get even so just watch your back." Abby left before she could even let McKenzie say something back to her.

"The test scores are in once I call your name come up to the front of the room and get your schedule and scores. It will be in alphabetical order. Chelsea Allen, Kelsey Andriot, David Baxter, Alicia Breitfeilder, Will Brooks, Blake Coleman, Trudy Estes, Paige Gillum, Jack Hogue, Clayton Payne, Jonathan Reid, McKenzie Short, Brad Smith, Hayley Smith, Abby Thompson, and Dylan Zoffuto."

Abby walked all wound up and waiting to see her score. As she grabbed the test scores she saw hers and was immediately happy she had:

_Astronomy-- A-- Acceptable_

_Care of Magical Creatures-- O—Outstanding_

_Charms-- O-- Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts-- O-- Outstanding_

_Divination-- P—Poor_

_Herbology-- A-- Acceptable_

_History of Magic-- A-- Acceptable_

_Potions-- O-- Outstanding_

_Transfiguration-- O—Outstanding_

"Wow, I did pretty good."

"What did you get? Here's my scores." Handed a very fervent Chelsea.

"Chelsea got:

_Astronomy-- A-- Acceptable_

_Care of Magical Creatures—EE-- Outstanding_

_Charms-- EE-- Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts-- O-- Outstanding_

_Divination-- P-- Poor_

_Herbology-- A-- Acceptable_

_History of Magic-- A-- Acceptable_

_Potions-- O-- Outstanding_

_Transfiguration-- O—Outstanding_

In a few days Chelsea, Abby, Clayton, and the whole rest of the 6th years would be off, on the Hogwarts Express.

Sorry told you this chapter would be short. I didn't have any reviews, but when I get some I will either post them on this chap or the next one. Thanks.

-Love-

Jpotter101 


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer- **J.K. Rowling, one of the greatest minds ever to have graced the planet, owns all of the wonderful works. Thank you, J.K. Rowling! As for the other characters that aren't in the book, they are mine!

My new beta is dun dun dun duhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Nina Hikari!

I am SOOOO SORRY this took forever!

Reasons are:

** School**

**Homework**

**I have a cheerleading competition soon and they have been working us extra hard!**

**Volleyball **

**Dance**

Chapter 4- Hogwarts Express

(**A/N: This chapter takes place on the morning of leaving for Hogwarts.)**

"Abby get up!"

"No."

"Come on! Today's the day we leave. Its 9:45 right now, we have to leave in 45 minutes."

Out of the blue Abby said up right. "Good now your up."

"Well I'm just so excited. Do you remember that red headed guy... what was his name? Er..." Abby just couldn't think of that attractive guys name.

"Ron?" tried Chelsea.

"That's it. He was so cute, I'm hoping I'll get to sit with him on the train." Abby couldn't wait; she was hoping he would take a seat next to her.

"Well, that's great and all but your forgetting that we're not taking the train we're taking the knight bus so we can get there early."

"Oh yeah that's right, I keep forgetting about that."

"Well...whatever, we have to leave in 45 minutes and that includes breakfast, packing, and getting ready."

Abby swiftly ran out of the room and took a shower. In about 15 minutes she was finally out and she ran straight to her trunk and put on a light blue skirt on that went down to the middle of her thighs, a pink shirt that said 'Abercrombie' in light blue and black flip flops. As she finished dressing she ran to go do her hair. As soon as Abby's dressing was finished, she scurried to breakfast for the last five minutes.

Chelsea starred at Abby as she was making a pig out of herself by eating the sausage as if it was her last day; she had never seen Abby act this way. Abby had always been the proper one who did everything right. She watched Abby carefully go up the stairs to their room to start and finish packing her bag.

Since Abby had just finished packing she took her trunk downstairs to be boarded on the knight bus. The knight bus was a bus that carried around witches and wizards to the places they needed to get too. This was what Abby had learned so far, at least. Their whole class would be using the knight bus and they each had to pay their own fee. As 10:30 arrived the exchange students started leaving for Hogwarts. Chelsea was having to much fun chatting with Clayton and Will Brooks that she forgot about Abby still inside.

Abby ran outside 15 minutes after 10:30 to find Mrs. Lafarge standing there with her arms crossed and her smile upside down. Abby gave her a small 'oops' grin and that made Mrs. Lafarge even madder.

"Where have you been? We were halfway there when I realized you weren't there. The bus has other big appointments so we couldn't turn back then and they couldn't come back to get you when they were finished, now you have to take the Hogwarts Express with kids you don't know and you get a weeks worth of detention from me!" whispered a soft but fuming Mrs. Elaine Lafarge.

"What! Why? I didn't do anything."

"Its because you cant apparate and it makes my job a helluva lot harder that way." Then with that Lafarge pointed to the door and their Abby was met with a 1978 Chevrolet Nova. It was a wild looking car with its box shape and rusty smell.

As Abby got in she regretted it this car smelled like rotten milk with old cheese added to the milk. Then Mrs. Lafarge got in the car and gave a big inhale and smiled.

"I got this baby a couple weeks ago I spruced it up and its almost as good as new. I just need to get the um-peach smell out of here."

Oh that's what she thinks this smell is. It smelled more like a dead skunk that had died because _of_ the smell in the car.

As Abby got closer and closer to Kings Cross station she became more anxious. At last when she got her first full view of the station she actually tried to stand up in the car, only when Mrs. Lafarge had pushed her back into her seat with one hand while driving with the other did Abby realize what she was doing; But finally at last the car had stopped releasing Abby from her hot seat.

When Mrs. Lafarge walked Abby into the location at last she took her to what looked like an ordinary barrier that had 9 and 10 written on either side of it. Abby just stood there and stared at the plain wall. Mrs. Lafarge suddenly noticed that Abby wasn't going anywhere.

"Well..." questioned the principal.

"Well, what? You never told me how to get on?"

"Oh that right, all you have to do is walk right into the barrier between the numbers 9 and 10, you should do it at a bit of a rate if your uneasy."

"Er, ok." And with that Abby quickly walked into the divider and it was like she was taken to a new world, that she had never experienced. There was a whole new station right in front of her own eyes, there was only one train though, and it was the Hogwarts Express. An instant later Mrs. Lafarge came through from the other side and walked directly to the astonished teenager.

"This is the Hogwarts Express. It's 10:53 you leave in 7 minutes. I must go though so I'll just help you settle in and then I'll be off." She sounded very hurried, as though she was going to miss something important.

"That would be great, I have no idea what to do."

"This way." And with that she led Abby onto the Train, just in time before departure.

Mrs. Lafarge had showed Abby onto the train but had not taken her anywhere so Abby was left to roam the train freely. She looked every which way to find a compartment but each time she looked the compartment was full. Finally she found one that had nobody in it but a very lost looking boy.

"Hey, do you mind if I share this compartment with you, all the others are full." Abby requested appearing fatigued by all the walking, this train was bigger than she had anticipated.

The boy looked up at her at once and gave a nod, yes.

"Great. My name is Abby, Abby Thompson. They haven't told any students yet, but I'm an exchange student."

"Oh, I'm Neville Longbottom. What do you mean exchange student?"

"Well, don't tell anyone but Mrs. Lafarge, my principal, and Professor Dumbledore have arranged it so some of the 6th years in your grade and some of the 6th years in my grade exchange schools. I got chosen to come here and unfortunately this morning I missed the knight bus so I had to take the train." Abby heaved out of her brain.

"Splendid, it sounds like fun. Have you met anyone else from Hogwarts?"

Just as Abby was about to answer the door pulled back and there stood two girls; one with bright red hair like Ron and another that dazed oddly at Neville with blonde hair.

"Oh, sorry we interrupted. We'll just leave." Said the red haired girl.

"No, its ok. This is Abby she was just telling me about who she is and why she's here. You can sit with us." Said Neville who seemed quite comfortable with the two young ladies.

"Oh, well ok then. Hi (she said turning to Abby's direction) I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Luna Lovegood. We're 5th years." Alleged the red haired teenager.

"Hi, I'm Abby. I might as well say it again. I was just telling Neville about the exchange program."

The blonde spoke up with time. "Oh, what is the program, did you come from somewhere far and distant like ugopatamia it's where croclisalams are. They are the most fascinating creatures of the inkyloop family."

"Um...no. I come from Texas in the states. The exchange program is a group of students from a different school that come here and the other kids go back to my school, Mrs. Lafarge, my principal, and Professor Dumbledore have arranged it so some of the 6th years in your grade and some of the 6th years in my grade exchange schools. I got chosen to come here and unfortunately this morning I missed the knight bus so I had to take the train." Abby said once again.

The blonde suddenly looked like she had become uninterested. But Ginny looked content.

"Hey this might be weird but I met this boy over the summer in Diagon Alley and you look just like him almost." Said Abby.

"You probably mean my brother, Ron Weasley. He's such a git." Answered Ginny.

"I don't think your brothers a git, I think he's nice and very intelligent looking." Challenged Abby.

"You have got to be kidding me! Hermione's the smart one, and Harry's the fighter, Ron just eats. Oh by the way did you meet Harry and Hermione?"

"Actually I did. They seemed really nice."

"Oh, wait, are you the girl that they ran into in Flourish and Blotts? They told me about you they think your-"

But just as Ginny was about to finish her sentence all of a sudden Abby saw three familiar people. One with messy black hair, one with bushy hair, and one with the same red hair as Ginny it was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.

Ron looked at Abby weirdly then to Ginny and told it was time to go for their prefect meeting leaving behind a bewildered Harry, Neville, and Abby. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Luna were all prefects. At that moment Harry then looked to Abby.

"Hi, I didn't know the exchange program was for Hogwarts. Where's the rest of your school. You're the first new face I've seen all evening." Said Harry.

"Well, long story short I missed the knight bus and had to take the Hogwarts Express." Abby wanting to change the subject decided on saying something else, "What are prefects?"

Harry looked into her blue eyes and answered, "prefects are good students who get special privileges to look after the school."

"Oh, ok so tell me about Ron?"

"Well, he's a nice guy, and we all think he likes Hermione, they fight all the time making it so obvious." Said Neville who had been quiet until now.

"Oh, well I wish Hermione all the best...she seems like a very nice girl. So Neville, Harry tell me about yourselves? I would love for us to become friends!"

"Yeah..." said Neville and Harry looking uncomfortable but Abby hadn't known what she did wrong all she did was try to be friendly.

The ride stayed uncomfortable with the same bumpy silence, before the door cracked open to reveal all the prefects back to the original compartment. Hermione looked around and noticed the silence so she tried opening up a conversation.

"So, Abby what did you do this summer? I've always dreamed about going to the United States of America. I've read all these books about the place and it sounds lovely. What do you think of it?" Hermione offered the starter.

"This summer I went to California with my mom, she's always wanted to go so I went with her. Other than that I did all my homework. I think the United States are so pretty, I've only been to Texas and California, but I have always dreamed of going to New York. I heard that the sightseeing there was extraordinary." Presented Abby.

But just at that instance the door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy. Draco seeing a new face looked at Abby and smiled this charming grin that made her want to fly. He then turned to look at the rest of them and gave the whole rest of the compartment a sour look.

Turning back to look at Abby again he tried to start a conversation. "Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy. Who might you be?" The way he said Draco was enough to make a girl die. It wasn't like back at home where guys already knew you and said hi. This was the kind of thing that girls dreamed about happening to them, and it was finally happening to her, a cute British boy was flirting with her...Abby Thompson!

"Hi. I'm Abby Thompson, and I'm new here on an exchange group."

"Draco shove off this isn't your compartment. Leave her and us alone!" said Ron.

"Shut up Weasel! If Abby here wants to talk to me she can." Spat Draco.

"Draco, I just noticed where are your goons Crabbe and Goyle?! Why aren't they following you around? Has daddy's little master got them right now, or did they just get kicked out of school for not passing the owls? Harry quarreled back.

This was so much more exciting then the knight bus, Abby thought! She would have done this any day. Just then Abby saw something that caught her eye. Wands. This was getting much more serious then it should have.

"Expelliarmus" roared Harry, but as Harry said it Draco yelled Protego making the spell rebound but Harry jumped out of the way a couple steps in front of Abby. Draco more prepared yelled stupefy this time where Harry was but as Harry jumped away not thinking about the consequences the spell hit Abby, marking her

unconscious.

_Abby looked around, she was in total darkness. Then out of the blue there was figure with a cold hard laugh. The figure started to talk bringing shivers of power to Abby's body that she had never felt before. This figure wouldn't let her leave until it was finished._

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Nina Hikari- I tried to send you this chapter but your e-mail wouldn't work... please

send me one that works ASAP!!

-Love-

Jpotter101

Next chapter wont be out for a while but ill do my best!


End file.
